Dead Weather
by Mizieki273
Summary: Mizieki and Ademis, two 16 year olds try and fight their way out of Ohio to get to West Virginia where the government is waiting for survivors. The two teens have exactly a full week to leave the quarantined Ohio before the government lays waist to the infected state. On the way they encounter funny situations and awkward moments. Will they make the deadline? Read and youll findout
1. Introduction

Dead Weather  
By Mizieki273

Prologue

"What kinda name is Mizieki anyway? I honestly wanna know."

"What kinda name is Ademis then?" I replied.

"I dont know where the names come from, I just wanna know what they mean, dont you?"

"No i dont stupid, Im more focused on other things at the moment."

"Thats bull shit and you know it dude, we get called by these names everyday of our lives and you dont even wonder about it? I dont believe you!" Ademis snapped as he was opening a pack of cigarettes.

"Calm down and be quiet would you, we dont exactly have time to be worrying about each others name, we have more important stuff to do," I said calmly back to him, "Did you find anything useful behind the counter? Thats really all im thinking about."

Ademis looked doubtful, "Screw your name then, and all i found was a stupid baseball bat truckers have under their seats, a bunch of money in the register which im taking, and lets not forget all the wonderful packs of cigarettes." he smilled and took one out of the freshly opened pack and lit it with his lucky zippo. I love his lucky zippo.

"You think we need anything else besides food and some drink for the trip?" Ademis continued.

"Go over to the windows and look man, i dont have all the answers."

I dont know how many he saw out there, but im guessing a whole shit load sense he went over and locked the double doors.

"Shit man, we are going to need alot of guns and ammo," he said as he turned to face me, "I hate zombies."


	2. Chapter 1: Call of the Storm

Chapter 1: Call Of the Storm

This might seem like a normal day for Ademis and I. To you, its possible to be confused about where were at, why were here, and why does Ademis smoke shitty cigarettes. Dont worry, curiosity gets to the best of me too. A couple days before today feels like a good place to start. Then maybe we can come back to this point if i can manage to not get eaten by some fat zombie while im writing this. This pencil sucks by the way.

If you knew me, you might consider me a troubled kid. I honestly wouldn't try to hold it against you. Just know when i was younger i had some hard times and difficult decisions to make, but we all have our own problems right? Anyway, i got arrested like 6 or 7 months ago. Stole some cars, smoked some weed, and got plastered every other night. Maybe to just me and me alone, that's a common set of activities for a teenager at the age of 16, just not the stealing cars part. Its called the "experimental phase" parents, just let it happen, you kinda have to.

Sadly i got caught driving a stolen car (whoops, i didnt know it was stolen, wink wink) which also happened to be my bestfriends car. Thats another story for another time though. Until about a week ago, ive been stuck in a juvenile rehab facility for 6 or 7 months, no one kept count though, Ha. The food sucked shit and i had to hit a button to take a shit. So you could guess how it felt to finally come home. I ate everything i could scarf down until i almost threw up and spent alot of well deserved time with my father who lives in South Carolina. Life was amazing for about 2 days. I still cant believe it though, zombies just had to come out of the closet right when i get out. Aint that some shit?

Maybe all of this happened for a reason. I mean i understand bad karma but what the hell, not like this. Maybe God might even find all of this funny to watch from his big throne up there. I wouldnt doubt it, and for those of you who dont believe in the almighty, here is your excuse, surprise. Sooner or later i hope we can find out what caused all of this. Its just still difficult for Ademis and I to wrap our heads around the idea that we cant walk down the street to get some McDonalds anymore. In a movie some guy said the situation was, and i quote "Mind Bottling", now i get what he was feeling.

How it all started is a complete mystery to us, plenty of movies and video to give us suggestions though. I had went over to Ademis's house to surprise him, he was extremely happy to see me when i showed up randomly. After all, we have been friends for almost 6 years. I dont have any video games at my house so when he offered me to come in and play some xbox i couldnt just turn down the opportunity. Ironically, we ended up playing Survival Instinct when his xbox cut off for some reason.

"Crap man, i need a new cooling unit for this piece of shit," Ademis sighed, "Its been overheating for a while now."

"Its all good man," I quickly said and smiled, "I got a couple bucks, feel like running up to McDonalds real quick for some fries?"

"Yeah thats cool, just let me grab my cigarettes real quick."

So we got our stuff, i think we forgot to turn off the TV, but we headed for MickyD's anyway. Gotta love them fries!

As we were walking up his street, I noticed that there were no cars rolling around. Im usually pretty good about paying attention to my surroundings. I take pride in my ability to actually, its one of the many useful tools my dad taught me when i was just a wee boy hahaha. Since Ademis also happened to live in the ghetto, nothing else was really out of the ordinary besides the lack of humming engines. Fun thing is, there are not that many homeless people in London Ohio, so when i spotted one out of the corner of my eye i was inclined to follow with Ademis on my heel. We have had some crazy experiences with homeless people together, so he didnt even hesitate.

Word of advice for future reference, please dont go around following homeless people anywhere, even if he or she does look kinda funny. Its just not polite, they have enough problems on their own, and hopefully you have better things to do. This one looked like a normal homeless man though. Dirty clothes, greasy blond hair matted against his forehead and neck, and a beautiful limp to match. We just didnt know any better. So we kept following. If you saw the same in your neighborhood and felt like being a splinter cell or a ninja, you would do just the same.

Still maybe 3 4ths down the road, the guy turns the corner and all the sudden we hear a loud scream from a female. Or maybe it was a kid who just hasent had his balls drop yet. It was the kinda scream that would have sent chills down your spine if you would have heard it.

"My mom told me to never run in the direction of a movie scream like that...," Ademis began. But before he could finish the thought he took of running where his momma said no. I even thought about telling on his ass. Right as he was about to turn the corner, another scream erupts from around the bend. Except this scream sounded nothing like the one before. It was the cry of a dying animal right before it gets its throat ripped out in the movies by the butcher, it also made Ademis stop dead in his tracks and take a couple safety steps back.

I didnt really wanna follow the homeless guy anymore, but as i finally catch up to Ademis and we both peer around the corner, we see some crazy shit you only see in 3D movies and then some!

The homeless man we saw limping from before apparently got tired and decided to lay down on a women i didnt recognize. Her yellow sunflower dress was covered at the top of the neckline with blood along with her actual neck, or whatever you could call it now that it was in the zombies mouth. He was digging at her neck like he was looking for buried treasure and it tasted great. And he kept going at it until Ademis grew some balls and cried out, and i quote, "GET OFF OF HER YOU DIRTY CRACKER!"

Maybe the treasure hunter decided his gold and diamonds were else where because he slowly stood up and turned around. His mouth was held open and dripping blood like a river, must have really been going for the delicious arteries. Id go for them too if i was a zombie i guess. Then he cocked his head and look straight at me with a pair of crazy void-less eyes. Then he shuffled forward at a mild rate, or limped at a mild rate i should say.

Present

"Dude, what are you doing over there? Shouldnt you be helping me get all of this stuff together? Are you writing in a diary you fag? I cant do all of this on my own dammit," Ademis says from behind the counter. Im pretty sure you were enjoying the events before this little interruption. I apologize on his behalf.


	3. Chapter 2: Dysfunctional

Chapter 2: Dysfunctional  
lol because im crazy.

Ademis shot passed me and spartan kicked Mr. Treasure Hunter so hard when his head smacked the ground his skull made a loud crack noise, i hope he is okay. ha  
I was honestly stunned for a good second or two, i mean this guy was on bath salts or some shit and was giving this chick a hardcore hicky. Didnt really consider Ademis taking action like that.

"Did you see his skull ricochet off the ground?! O man im gonna get in so much trouble for this!"

"I dont see how you could," i replied, "I mean he did kinda rip her throat out, dude must have been on some crazy bath salts, i think they would see you as a hero."

"Oh yeah i heard about that on the news. Some random guy eating another dudes face off, actually, i think he was homeless too. O god. U think that guy from Miami gave homeless people all the bath salts!?"

Before i could yell at him for having a nervous breakdown, I saw movement from the dead, well, maybe not so dead woman.

"Uh Ademis," i said slowly cutting him off of his rant.

"What?" he snapped while glancing away from Mr. T.

"The woman is moving dude." Sure enough as if one cue, she started to moan with every movement as she attempted to get up to her feet.

"AH HELL NO, THERES NO WAY SHE CAN GET UP FROM THAT SHIT!," Ademis cried. Then with a look or realization on this face he continued saying, "Shes a zombie dude, shes a dam zombie!"

"The police are always hanging around the BP across the street from McDonalds, you ready to run?" I said quickly

Ademis turned back at zombie girl, maybe catching his nerves to spartan kick another flesheater. She just now started to pick up the pace in Ademis's direction because he was closer. He turned back to me a sighed, "Yup, lets go."

As we took off down the road named Main St., i strained all of my senses trying to find some abnormalities in the direction ahead of us. I failed to see one other car in motion, and i took that as a hint that every body was either at home asleep or going 140 mph down the highway away from London. This was bad seeing how i almost got hit by three cars on the way to Ademis's. Plus it was like 3 in the afternoon, some one should at least be taking a jog. They would be running today i assure you.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered out loud.

"I dont know," Ademis panted, "I have a real bad feeling about all of this, i wish we had cell phones to just call the police with."

"You still wanna go to McDonalds dontcha?"

"What! are you kidding me!?" Ademis snapped, "After what we just saw, did you really just ask me that?"

"Sorry, i never lose my appetite over anything, its a gift and a curse. Especially after all this running were doing," i said continuing with, "Besides, where we are headed is right next to Micky D's remember?"

"Fine!" He snapped again, "Just know your paying, and thats just me assuming there is anyone working on this special day."

After getting off Main St., we turned right onto Lafayette but instantly tripped over ourselves because we couldnt stop fast enough. Ademis and i crouched down in complete shock not able to comprehend the sight that we were seeing.

"I cant believe it, this just cant be happening," he said so quickly i could barely hear, "What are we supposed to do now?" he continued.

The whole street was littered with the walking dead. I glanced at each one as quickly as i could and we dropped lower behind the bank's wall, which was on the corner where we stopped. None of them looked like they were trying to communicate from what i could get from a quick look. I wonder how they all got in this one area then. Everything was as normal as London could be when i was walking to Ademis's house. Wasnt even there for more than two hours before his xbox overheated. All of these people turned into zombies in such a short time.

"There are like 50 or 60 of them, all look like they had a real bad day. Id be pissed to if some one was eating me, bastards." i said while checking our other surroundings. Cant just be focused on one area with zombies crawling around.

"Well, we are kinda in the area where everybody hangs out. The courthouse is too our left, i hope my probation officer is ok hahaha!, behind us is a strip mall of stores, then theres McDonalds, which just so happens to look full of happy customers. I bet they are all eating the guy who makes the fries."

"I guess that means no fries for me huh," I replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Then as we stepped out from the wall of the bank to come up with a plan to get around them, a nice warm breeze hit our backs and flew past us right towards our treasure hunter's friends. Like a crowd wave at a football stadium, they all started to lift their heads, and all that could go through my mind was O SHIT!


	4. Chapter 3: Retreat

Chapter 3: The Retreat

"O dam, we need to go, like now, like right now, MIZIEKI!, HELLO!"

"Shut up shut up, jesus let me think," I spat as the dead began to remember they were hungry.

"Think of something fast, we got like 8 seconds tops!," Ademis said in a panic, "Lets at least go back to my house, the zombie cops cant help us now and we will be safe there, shit theres a dead zombie cop right there!" He pointed to the left of the crowd, the only thing i noticed was the pistol on his side.

"Alright, lets run back down Main St. until we find a car. I think we are going to need one. Hopefully one of the parked cars has the keys in it," I said quickly as we turned around and started to pick up the pace, "Check for a decent car on the other streets as we run by." Ademis nodded and we took off running for our lives. Good thing zombies cant run!

Running was always a pleasure for Ademis and I. We both did track at the same time, which is also how we met. I did long distance and he did sprints. He also did cross country, so as we were running he managed to keep up with me, not to brag. Ha. He says he can run faster than me because he is mexican, i believe him. As i scan for cars that look fun enough to drive. Something thats fast or can run down some zombies is what id prefer. What would be the ideal car? I was thinking a mustang but god knows every zombie movie has one. But they are not in real life, well i guess they are but i dont see them that often. Ademis doesn't even care about the car i think. He is looking straight again running his little heart out, awww. Maybe i should speed up a little hahahaa!

About two streets before we reach his house, Ademis spots a Volkswagen Jetta to our left without even turning his head. It just so happen to be sitting in the middle of the street, with the drivers side door opened. Convenient right? I thought so too. But hell ill take it right now.

"I hope to god it has the keys still sitting in it, if not, you better hope its an older model." I said as we took the turn, it was about in the middle of the street.

"Why does it have to be a older model?" He said as we slowed down to a walk.

"I cant hot wire many newer cars man, it gets all electrical and stuff every new model."

"Wait wait wait, you know how to hot wire cars?" Ademis asked with a look of confusion.

"Hell yeah, what do you think i got sent to jail for in the first place?"

"What ever dude," He muttered, "Lets just hurry up, im tired and i want to go home."

"You better have some food at your house. The whole McDonalds idea kinda went to shit." I said as we approached the Jetta

Theres gotta be some kind of catch to this, i mean no one in their right mind would leave a 16 thousand dollar car in the middle of a street. Well, unless they had a zombie mind. I thought there is no way, we cannot be this lucky today. Although we both managed to see the dead walk that day, so i wouldnt be too surprised. We inched closer to the Jetta, its a beautiful red color by the way. Or maybe its just a large blood stain. Gotta think of every possibility here.

Looks pretty clear to me so i hop in the drivers seat. "Dammit man, no keys." I said and punched the horn. Then i about shit myself thinking "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT JACKASS!" Thank god it didnt make the noise. I punch like a girl apparently. I knew there had to be some kind of catch.

"Can you hot wire this one?" Ademis asked and continued, "It doesn't look so new to me."

"Yeah i think i can handle this one, and while im doing this search the car a little bit please."

I start to work on taking off the under steering wheel panel while Ademis checks the glove compartment, (i wanna know who puts gloves in there anyway), along with the arm rest.

"Not a dam thing, just some insurance papers for a girl name Sarah Winters, some pennies, and a pack of Juicy Fruit which now belongs to me along with the pennies..."

"I didnt really think you would find anything anyway, we spent all of our luck finding the car." I replied with a sigh.

"True true," Ademis said as he got out of the car and circled around the rear, "Pop the trunk for me real quick."

I popped it and kept working on the panel. I didnt have a screw driver so i had to punch the plastic till it broke which was not easy, be my guest to go out to your car and try it. My right hand still hurts as i write this. Just as i pull the panel off, Ademis scares the hell out of me when i looked up to inspect the damage to my hand.

"Look what i found in the trunk bro!" All of the sudden he pulls a metal baseball bat out from behind his back, "Cool huh?"

"I dont know how we could get any luckier right now man," I replied while gazing in amazement, "Stand guard while i do start on the wires batman!"


	5. Chapter 4: Rockin Hurricanes

Chapter 4: Rockin Hurricains

It might seem like a stupid idea to try and strip highly electrical wires with my teeth but i didnt plan on bringing a pair of wire strippers with me, and i was ubber pissed because i didnt bring my lucky knife. Plus the car didnt even have a circuit manual in it so i was sitting there biting random ass wires like my best zombie friends, i was just looking for hopeful wires to twist together. The battery wire is almost always red to i already got that in my left hand holding the stripped end in my shirt trying not to shock the hell out of myself. I got the end of a bluish green wire good enough to connect with the battery wire, i bring my left hand out of my shirt and brought the other wire closer to it. When they touched the dashboard lights all came on, success right? No, because the engine didnt start, but the dam radio did.

Who ever was in the car last was blasting some Aerosmith before they left and decided to take the keys, bastard. Now dont get me wrong, i love the song "Rock You Like A Hurricane" as much as the next classic rock fan, but not while im trying to be in super quiet mode. Instead of turning it off i just turned it all the way down because i was in such a rush to make sure no Z's come to Ademis and I, and because i couldnt find the off button. I suck i know.

"You about done in there man." Ademis called from the top of the car. When did he get up there?

"Almost, why? You dont have anywhere to be at the moment."

"O no reason, i just think those zombies over there like Aerosmith." Ademis whimpered. All i had to do was look up to see the three zombies limping to us, why do zombies always gotta limp? Well, the one in the middle has an excuse because he has no foot. Im just pissed off at the other two for being copycats. I knew there would be a major catch to this.

"Yeah uh, if you wouldnt mind picking up the pace i would be very grateful." he continued as he jumped off the roof and looked at me.

"Alright dam im hurrying, you cant rush perfection." I called back. What wire do i try next? I knew for a fact i need the red one so maybe ill try the white one, might as well.

"Hurry up man, im not trying to get eatin alive today they are like halfway to us already."

"You dont have to remind me Ademis, its not exactly helping the situation," I snapped back, "I could kill myself with these wires man!"

Shit, the white and red didnt work out so well, nothing even turned on, at least can say i tried right? How about the fat black one...oh, its labeled "Engine," wow.  
"Ademis get in bro!" I cried looking up after i had started the car.

"Dude im right here." He whispered in my ear scaring the dogshit out of me...again. How did, when the hell did he even get in the passenger seat? I dint even hear him get in the car. I must have been in the zone.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I asked Ademis as i tilted my head toward the gear shift.

"It would be my pleasure Mizieki." He replied smiling. He threw it into drive and i slammed my foot down on the gas. Then we burned some rubber until the tires found purchase and we shot forward.

I swear those zombies were more retarded than all the rest. As soon as i started the car they seemed to speed up, which might be the reason why Ademis got in the car all ninja like.

We had only hit 40mph before we launched the first zombie into the air. We hit his legs, and the force of that caused his face to slam into the hood of the car busting his head wide open, strong hood huh. He didnt leave without doing some damage though, he managed to crack the windshield on the way over.

The 2nd one just kinda bounced off the front bumper because he was so short, i pushed the gas pedal down harder running his ass over.

The 3rd one was completely just out of it. She fell out of the way, or attempted to dodge but not before i ran over her ankle. I guess zombies cant walk in heels hahaha.

"Stop the car," Ademis commanded, "I wanna finish the girl off." So i pulled the emergency brake and the car screeched to a halt. Ademis hopped out of the car with his new metal bat within his hands. I decided to go against my morals and step out of the car just to see a home run real quick.

"Remember hit her in the head!" I yelled. She started to get up on all fours when Ademis got to her, she didnt even have a chance. He lifted the bat in the air above his head and brought it down like the hammer of god so hard all her zombie shopping friends died again too. Her neck snapped in half before she even hit the ground dead, or deader i should say.

"YOU JUST GOT PAZOWNED BITCH!" Ademis screamed.


End file.
